Holy Sh I'm a Superhero
by FanaticallyFranticWritings
Summary: Quinn Evans is, for lack of a better term, a loser. He's on the school paper, he can't play sports, and he spends too much time buried in his books to be noticed. One day he gets bit by a spider and his world explodes. (Gender swapped Quinn, Quick bromance and eventual Faberry with starter Finchel)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Holy Sh.. I'm a superhero

Rating: PG for language

Summary: Quinn Evans is, for lack of a better term, a loser. He's on the school paper, he can't play sports, and he spends too much time buried in his books to be noticed. One day he gets bit by a spider and his world explodes. (Gender swapped Quinn, Quick bromance and eventual Faberry with starter Finchel)

Stuff: I think the male version of Dianna Agron is Chord Overstreet so that's the male Quinn. Just think Chord without the man bangs

**[][][][]**

I always enjoyed listening to jazz music, no matter what time of the day it was, even walking through the halls of my crowded school trying to avoid the jocks and their slushy cups. I don't have another outfit to change into and I refuse to borrow something from Puck, his clothes smelled like man...not that I don't smell like a man, I have a pretty rigorous routine -despite what people assumed- and I smell clean while Puck smells like Puck. I raise my phone up to switch the song as my body slams into the locker

"What's up, loser?!"

I let out a groan, "Karofsky, you look nice today."

"What was that?" He picked me up and slammed me into the lockers, "are you hitting on me pretty boy?"

I choke out a laugh, "Well, I'm not the one throwing out compliments."

I've always had a problem with keeping quiet, I realize this as I'm thrown to the ground. Puck told me that if I had as much strength as I have mouth I would be dangerous.

"Hey, Karofsky, dude, relax."

I frown, the schools superhero is standing right there trying to save me and it's in front of his girlfriend, the love of my freaking life. A love that I can't even have.

Finn puts his hand out, "You okay, Quinn?"

"Yeah, thanks...Finn." I fix my shirt, "Thanks..."

Finn smiles patting me on the shoulder, "See you in glee."

"Alright..."

Rachel snaps her fingers, "Do you have a concussion? What's your name?"

"Uh..that's a good question."

Did I mention that Rachel makes me a complete moron? I'm pretty sure I never hit my head at any point but, whatever. Her hands are on my face and I can't really focus on anything, I'm just trying to make this moment last forever. I've loved Rachel Berry since we were ten years old and she moved in next door to me, right next door. We use to play in my tree house then Finn happened when we were about 14. Ever since, he's been a part of Rachel's life which makes him a part of mine. He followed us to glee club and even painted sets for the musical. I hate Finn Hudson, for no reason, some times he's an asshole but he honestly seems like a good person, somewhere in that gentle giant.

"I'll take you to the nurse."

I shake my head, "No, I'm okay...Quinn, my name is Quinn."

"Oh, good." She hugs me, "see you later."

She pulls Finn away and I put my ear buds back in, going down the hall, getting lost in the sound of Ella Fitzgerald when I'm tugged into the janitor closet. I can never make it from point a to point b with out something happening. My Sophomore year I was almost to my last class of the day when Rick the Dick tackled me into a pile of slushy covered trash.

"Hey, sexy."

I smile, "Hey, Santana..."

"Don't be weird, where's your sister?"

"Brittany?"

"Who else? Did you hit your head?"

I smile, "Very funny, she's not here today. She had some math thing...why don't you know this?"

"I thought it was Friday."

I shake my head, "It was changed, she broke her phone...can I go now?"

She opens the door and pushes me out, no one notices. No one ever notices when I leave the janitors closet, with anyone. I got locked in there with Kurt once, it got really awkward in record time. Kurt thought I was Sam -we're twins so I get it- but lately Sam's been growing his hair and when Kurt reached up and didn't feel the little ponytail he freaked and broke the handle trying to get out the closet. That's why I cut my hair, we don't look exactly alike but everyone else seems to think we do, so I try to avoid the bang and give it a nice traditional look, oppose to Sam's latest obsession with looking shaggy.

"Bro, you gotta stop letting Karofsky bitch you."

I sigh, "Hey, Puck..."

"Seriously, how do you expect to win Rachel if Finn keeps saving you?"

I lead him into the classroom, "Please, say that a little louder, I don't think everyone heard you."

"Dude, no one pays attention to you unless you're taking pictures or getting your ass kicked."

I sit down, "Thank you, Noah. Really, I appreciate it."

"Whatever," He sits on top of the lab table, "I have a plan for you."

I shake my head, "Nope, last time you gave me a mohawk and dyed it pink."

"You looked like Jared Leto, girls wanted all over your jock."

"I don't know what that means."

"Doesn't matter." He sits down and turns the chair so he can rest his arms on the back of it, "My dad is having an internship at his company. You can have the last spot, we need someone to take pictures for the paper anyway."

"Mr. Puckerman, if you're done, I would like to start class."

He scoffs, "I'm not stopping you."

She glares but starts class anyway. Noah Puckerman has been my best friend since we were two, we have pictures to prove it and we became blood brothers when we were 13, absolutely unhealthy and disgusting when I think about it now. His dad is the richest man in New York City and he owns half of the scientist in the world, every science nerd in the world wants to work for him. Puck hates everything to do with science but he's incredible, he's so smart and when he really tries he can impress anyone. He's a brilliant guy and he doesn't even know it.

"Rachel's in it and Finn isn't," Puck whispers, "I'll pick you up on Saturday. I'll even pick up Berry."

I look at him, "That's actually a wonderful idea."

"I know it is."

"Mr. Puckerman, can lead be turned into gold?"

He exhales, "Not unless you can change the number of protons and you can't."

Score 115 for Puckerman and zip for Mrs. Washington.

**[][][][]**

Glee is the best part of my day, I love everything about it even though I spend most of my time reading or feeling completely indifferent unless it's Rachel. Lately it's been a huge Rachel and Finn scene, I don't really enjoy that. We have Sectionals coming up and as exciting as it is to watch everyone compete before Rachel gets the solo, Mercedes kills a few notes, Santana adds the rasp, Mike and Brittany dance and then Finn and Rachel duet us for the close. I'm the third best dancer, Artie has the strongest voice and Sam deserves more solos but he's just being groomed to take Finn's spot when he graduates this year. The girl is probably going to be Tina, unless a group of people no one cares about decides to join us. Even Puck graduates this year, a year early because his dad made him skip a grade when we started high school because Puck didn't want to go to go to Dalton Freshman year.

"Quinn, it looks like you have the solo."

"No I don't." I look at everyone and then at the hat, "why?"

Mr. Schue grins, "The hat has spoken, I wanted to try something new. Put people who have never gotten a solo in the hat. You won for the males."

"I'm the only one."

Mike pats me on the shoulder, "My name was in there too."

" Oh...yeah, damn. Um, thanks..."

Rachel looks at me with her Broadway grin, "I can't wait to hear you sing."

"..." I smile and Puck flicks me, "Thanks..."

My voice is different, it's pretty soft and it's kind of raspy. I can sing pretty well but I get nervous and I panic when people watch me. I auditioned with Sam, I don't think Britt ever auditioned she just started showing up to meetings.

"Any ideas, Quinn?"

I shrug, "The Beatles?"

"That's great! We can open with 'Hey Jude' and then lead into 'A little help' and maybe close out with 'Come Together'."

Everyone starts talking at once and I lean back in my chair staring up at nothing, we have incredibly high ceilings in this school.

"Finn and I have been working on a Beatles number, come on Finn."

He grins and goes up to the drums, "Let's do it babe."

Oh, I hate high school. I hate it so much. Guys like Finn get everything and I get nothing, even Puck gets everything handed to him. I've also made no moves on Rachel so it's really my fault and I'm just projecting.

"Q, can you tell mom and dad I'm going over to Kurt's for dinner?"

I nod, "Yep."

"Cool," Sam elbows me, "Congrats."

I smile as he continues his weird sit down dance, popping his chest and fist pumping at nothing. I watch Puck stand and the chain effect begins, chaos breaks out in the room and Mr. Schue joins in. Rachel comes up to me and takes my hands and makes me dance with her. We've been friends too long for it to be awkward but it is, even when she puts her hands on my waist and moves me with her. Finn laughs as Rachel turns, her back to my front, as she belts out the last note.

She leans into me, "You need to loosen up, we've been in dance class together for years."

"I really have the urge to speak Klingon."

Rachel looks over her shoulder and smiles at me, "I don't know what that is."

"Hey, Q-ball, trying to steal my girl?" Finn walks over and Rachel immediately moves to his arms.

I laugh, "That never stops being funny."

"See, I told you babe."

They walk away as Mr. Schue dismisses us and I stand in the same spot watching everyone but Santana and Puck leave the room.

Santana shakes her head, "She wants you."

"No she doesn't."

"Then why else was she grinding on you?"

I shrug, "Because I'm Quinn Lucas Evans, twin brother of Sam Evan, two of the most harmless boys in this school. The Cheerios invited me in the steam room, everyone was naked."

"That's because we thought you were gay."

Puck laughs, "Third time."

I start to pack my book bag, Freshman year everyone thought I was gay because I wore suits to school. I love suits. Tweed suits with a vest or 1960s skinny suits, I have an extensive collection. I use to shop with Blaine Anderson a whole lot, all the time.

"Are coming to the science thing?"

I look at her, "Are you?"

"Duh, I'm a genius." She sits on the piano and lies back on the piano, "Do you have to work today?"

I look at my watch, "Son of a bitch. I gotta go."

**[][][][]**

I work in a record store that no one goes to unless they're in a show choir or some hipster that hasn't discovered a cooler one. This place looks like a bookstore and we sell coffee and it can get pretty annoying in here. I've been working here since I was a kid because my dad owns it, I don't really mind it. It's a real job and I can get fired if I screw up, but I'm late everyday though I can usually blame it on Glee or the newspaper. I can get my homework done and I can kind of mess around on the computer between not doing any else.

"Hey Quinn."

I look up, "Um, hi Rachel."

"Don't sound so excited." She walks over and sits down on the counter, "what are you doing?"

I look around then grin at her, "Homework, what are you doing here? Don't you usually hang out with Finn?"

"He's at the shop and it's so dirty in there. I hate going in there." She runs her fingers over her hair, "He's been talking about going to California with Puck, nonstop. It's all depressing."

I lick my lips, "Devastating stuff."

"You know you're gonna miss Puckerman, he's your best friend."

I lean up, "Well, yeah. But he has his own dreams and his own stuff going on."

"What do you want to do?"

"When? For Sectionals?"

She smiles, "No, when we graduate."

"Move to the city and figure it out, you?"

"NYADA, I'm going to NYADA." She speaks in a matter of fact tone, "You're not going to school?"

"I applied to Yale but it's back up if I can't get a job."

She laughs, "You amaze me, Quinn Evans. Yale is your back up plan." She touches my face, "I am so jealous of that big brain."

I feel dazed and I want to stand up and kiss her but my legs feel stuck and she'll tell Finn and he'll punch me and I'll cry. I will.

I duck my head, "Knock it off."

"I'm going to Puckerman Tower on Saturday, I need some extra circulars for my applications."

I shake my head, "You're in everything."

"I need something like science."

"Off the counter, Rach."

She jumps down, "Hey, Mr. Evans, sorry."

"It's alright, Quinn I need you to put those books away and go get ready for dinner."

I nod, "Alright, are you sure?"

"Positive. Go on, ride with Rachel." He winks and walks out the room.

She laughs, "Why'd he wink?"

"Because he hates me."

**[][][][]**

**Saturday**

This is boring. Spiders are stupid, there are so many of them and I swear to God that something just bit me and that's terrifying. Puck is talking with a boring tone as he explains everything, his expression pretty blank. The science kids are eating it up, Santana looks bored out of her mind but I know she's loving every minute of it and Rachel has been lingering behind to stare at things.

When we get down to the lobby Finn is standing there and Rachel immediately runs off but I feel sick, it feels like my skin is burning up. Puck throws his arm around my shoulder and smirks.

"Didn't even talk to her."

I watch Santana leave with Brittany, "I tried, dude, I feel funny."

"You're sweating like a whore in birth."

"It's, 'whore in church', Puck."

He looks at me, "I know, but whores probably sweat more when they give birth."

"Just...can I sleep on your couch?"

He tweaks my nose and pushes my glasses up, "Come on, you look pale."

**[][][]**

I can see without my glasses...I can really see without my glasses...that's impossible. I've had to wear glasses since second grade. I rub my eyes and yeah, I can still freaking see. This is weird and it's scaring the hell out of me. I stand up and got to the mirro...holy shit, I'm ripped. My abs look amazing and they exist, my biceps are cut and I look good. I flex and swallow, something is wrong. I rub my hands together and walk over to the couch and sit down, I clench my fist

"What the fuck is that..." I walk over to the bedpost covered in, "is that fucking web?"

I put my arm out and press my fingers to my palm and flick my wrist before scream and jumping on the couch.

"Holy fuck.."

Puck walks in with a pizza, "You look like sh...did you cum on bed?" He walks up putting the pizza down, "What is that?"

"Don't freak out but...I got bit by a spider and I think...I think I'm a spider."

He doubles over with laughter and crosses his arms over his stomach and looks at me, laughing louder. I flick my wrist at him and hit him on the face when he looks at me. I cover his mouth and he looks ready to freak out. I walk over to the pizza box and open it, the lid gets stuck to my fingers.

"Puck..."

He pulls the web off, "Holy shit!"

"I know! Help!"

He pulls my hand away from the lid, "Dude, you're a fucking man spider."

**[][][][]**

**An: Do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Holy Sh... I'm a Superhero

**Rating: **PG (Language)

**Stuff: **Lima, New York instead of Ohio. Quinn and Sam are twins so they are a year younger than everyone else, just to point that out.

[][][]

We stayed up all night, me and Puck, researching everything we could. Turns out there's spider that was created by scientist, genetically engineered so to speak, to create super soldiers so we can kill all the terrorist. That was really in the report, kill all terrorist with Spider Soldiers, this is how our government speaks. We're all doomed. But it didn't work, something to do with not being to blend with their DNA, so they scrapped the project. Only one person was ever successful, he had a heart attack, not because of the bite but because he was a 60 man flying through the air.

Puck researched all the science stuff because I'm just not that into it, I take a lot of AP classes and I am damn good in Science I just don't get all giggly over research. I've been reading comic books and taking notes on the many things we know about Spider-Man and besides getting instant sexy I think it's going to be different. I cut my hand because I'm clumsy and it healed in like 3 or 4 minutes, that freaked me out. I climbed up and down Puck's wall and over his ceiling, I am pretty a fucking gymnast. My senses have greatly improved, I can hear every fucking thing and that..that shit is wild. I have to focus or my brain will explode. Puck said that to me.

We're standing in the middle of an abandon warehouse with really high ceilings, Puck has decided that we should try flying, that I should try. I can control my web a lot better, I can make a fist without shooting web. I don't know about flying, I don't really want to learn right now.

"Do it, Quinn. Quit being a virgin about it."

I glare at him, "I just don't want to."

"You're a superhero now! You have to do this! You need to learn your powers."

I shake my head, "dude, I could break something."

"No," Puck put on his glasses and opened his binder, "see, that particular spider can rapid heal because of being engineered. So, with the denseness of the human bones and your freaky spider power you'll heal in 10 maybe 20 minutes tops. It will be painful."

I stare at him as he pats me on the shoulder and points across.

"Aim and fly. Come on."

I swallow and aim...holy shit dude, I am fucking flying. It's the greatest feeling ever, I swing everywhere from side to side and everything. It's the most amazing thing I've ever experienced and I wish Puck was up here with me. I cheer at the top of my lungs before coming back down, I walk over to him and grin.

"This is the most amazing thing...Puck, go bit by the spider."

He grins, laughing, "it'll kill me, my DNA may not be compatible. We can't take the risk, I'm the Watson to your Sherlock."

"Yeah, right." I nudge him, "Wanna get on my back?"

He pushes me, "I'm your Watson, not your Robin. So, what are we gonna call you?"

"Nothing, villains don't exist unless there's a superhero flying around trying to save people."

Puck groans, "bro, you have powers! You need to do something with them."

"Dude, I'm about to become the hottest guy in school."

"Second."

[][][][]

We walk in the school and no one looks at me, I'm still wearing my glasses -mostly so people can tell the difference between me and Sam- but my hair is tousled and not neatly combed over like usual because I think I can pull it off. My wardrobe hasn't changed much at all, I just feel a bit more confident. I can hear things, feel people, and there is someone walking close behind me...I drop down and move to the side quickly as slushy flies over my head. Spidey fucking sense.

"Karofsky, I knew I could smell you." I smile and duck when he swings at me, "hey, relax guy."

He grabs my shirt, "you little shit."

"David," I wiggle free, "now, now, violence is never the answer."

He swings and I run up the lockers and cut a flip because I just can't help showing off. The crowd cheers and I bow.

"Thank you, thank you, I've been eating

[][][][]

"Oh God...what happened?" I squint, "florescent lit hell..."

Rachel leans over running her fingers over my hair, "Karofsky cracked you in the nose. Nice show this morning."

"I've been eating my Wheaties." I groan, "is my nose broken?"

She shakes her head, "I thought it was, but it doesn't look bad. Your bruised but no broken bones. Kind of impressive."

"Wanna kiss it better?" I close my eyes, "did I say that out loud?"

She kisses my nose, "you did."

I open my eyes and she's sitting back down, watching me with a smile on her face. Puck comes storming into the office with Santana behind him. Santana walks up and grabs a handful of my hair, pulling me off the mattress.

"You little shit," she whacks me on the nose, "why are you picking fights?"

I whine, trying to get free, "come on, get off me. I was defending myself."

"Damn you," she hugs me, "don't do that again. Just because you got lucky doesn't mean you can just pick fights."

Puck looks at me, "been eating your Wheaties huh?"

We high five as Santana moves letting me fall back on the mattress. I look at Rachel as she stands, smoothing down the front of her skirt with a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Maybe try a different cereal." Rachel grins, "because you still got socked in the face. Feel better, stop trying to get a broken nose."

She leaves, I watch her while Puck pulls the curtain around the bed. He walks up to me and shakes his head.

"How? How did you managed to get hit?"

I shrug, sitting up on my elbows, "I think I was trying to be cocky."

"Knock it off.."

Santana sits on the bed, "Puck tells me you're a Superhero."

"Puck! Haven't you ever heard of secret fucking identity?" I twist his ear, "come on man."

He gets away, "it's Santana. She's really smart, we need her."

Santana nods along with Puck, shrugging as if it's the only solution. She is pretty smart, she's the smartest girl I know -after Brittany and her freak numbers brain- and she does love comics as much as I do. I nod, it's not like I can erase her memory...unless...

"What's he doing?" Santana stares at me as I hold my finger to my temple and squint at her, "knock it."

I stop, "mind control is not on the list of powers."

"Neither is improved brain production, dumb ass."

[][][][]

Brittany has decided it's her job as big sister to walk me to and from class when she's around, no one messes with Brittany because she's just too awesome. She's the only member of glee club to have never been hit with a slushy, not once. I need protection like this, even though I could totally save her ass whenever I want. It's embarrassing, the way she holds my hand and leads me through the cafeteria, people have stopped laughing about it but it doesn't make it any less humiliating. I'm a man dammit.

"Heads up!"

I cover Brittany, pushing her behind me and I am drenched, drenched in the sticky corn syrup that is high school humiliation. The chunks of frozen hell roll down my face and slip into my shirt. Karofsky. He's been giving me shit all year, he's like the kid on the play ground with a crush but girls didn't like getting their hair pulled and I don't like slushy facials. Or boys for that matter. Or fucking Karofsky.

Before I can stop myself I'm running at him and I tackle him to the ground, fist flying and him covering his face with no attempts to hit back. I feel someone pull me up so I kick him in the face for good measure.

"Wheaties, bitch!"

I look around, everyone is just standing there, looking at me like I'm crazy or something. I free myself from Finn's tight hold and walk out of the cafeteria. I look down at my ruined Captain America shirt, this school is full of fucking savages.

[][][][]

I've been taking dance classes for years, it's not a secret that I'm probably one of the most over look glee kids in the club. I usually dance somewhere near front and center or in the back behind the likes of Finn or Sam, two people that can't dance at all, dancing my ass off and not getting noticed. It makes me mad and I've never been the type to hit a bag or run or some sort of 90's movie montage of me learning to fight. It's more of an 80's movie montage, angry dancing. Brittany thought me a lot of what I know, she's so fluid and natural. I'm angry and sad, that's what she calls my dancing. I'm either angry or really sad and trying to dance through it. She knows me so well.

I twirl on the tip of my toes with my right leg stretched back and curved up, the back of my head can touch my foot. My dad wanted me to play football or take boxing with Sam but no, I pulled a Billy Elliot on him and haven't looked back sense.

"You're so great."

I stop, "Rachel, don't do that!"

She laughs and stand there, dusting off my sweatpants as I sit on the stage floor and lean back on my hands. She walks up to me, a smile on her face, as she sits beside me.

"Everyone is looking for you."

"They should know where I am." I look around, "at least Brittany should know."

Rachel nods, "she told me to try here, she's taking everyone else to the greenhouse."

"Why?"

"Because you have a crush on me and she thought I could make you feel better."

I blink, "what did you say? I think I heard a nightmare coming out."

"Because you have a crush on me." She grins, "Brittany told me, I don't think she meant to but then again she probably did it on purpose."

I lie back against the stage and jump up, because it's cold and I'm sweaty and not wearing a shirt. I grab the white undershirt and pull it over my head. Rachel stands, watching me with her fingers laced in front of her and an innocent smile on her face.

"When did you get in such great shape?"

I smirk, arrogance coursing through my veins, "I've always been hot."

"I didn't call you hot, I said you were in great shape."

"Isn't that the same exact thing?" I flex, "looks pretty hot to me."

She pushes me, "you were cuter as a bumbling loser."

"Come on Berry, admit it." I smile as she walks away, "I'm hot!"

She laughs and I grin, she wants me.

[][][][]

When Kurt comes over for dinner he brings Finn with him and Finn brings Rachel and dad loves it. He loves having a house full of people to cook for. Finn has horrible table manners and when he has comes over I invite Puck and he brings Santana and we all end up eating around the kitchen, sitting on the counter or standing up. Dad loves every second of it, mom loves it just as much but she works a whole lot. Then after dinner we all go into the living room and watch movie, this is usually when I sneak away and go outside. I usually sit on top of the monkey bars but tonight I'm walking on them on my hands before flipping off them.

"I got you something." Puck smiles, "me and Santana pitched in on it. We decided to share the title of Watson."

I smile, "I took Santana flying today...web slinging...whack web flinging."

"I'm the smart one. Come on."

We go inside, walk through the kitchen to avoid the family bonding in the living room and go up the stairs to my room in the attic. Santana is standing in my bed putting on one of my button downs, it's always been a dream of mine to have a hot cheerleader swaying sexily in my bed and wearing one of my shirts. Santana was never in that dream. Santana's hot but she doesn't get the blood pumping, now if she were Rachel, I'd throw Puck right out the window.

Puck grips my shoulder, "Spider-Man."

"I'm not Spider-Man."

Santana jumps on me and shoves a mask on me, "you are now. Think about, Superheroes are real and you're him."

She climbs off me as I look in the mirror, looking at myself in the mirror. Puck stands beside me, pulling on a lab coat and glasses as Santana stands to my right, pushing her hair out her face.

"We're like the sexy super friends." Santana grins, "Professor Puck, Spider-Man, and Snixx."

I raise the mask, "should I dedicate my life to saving the world?"

"No, we should dedicate our lives to saving the world." Puck smiles, "we're best friends, we've been dreaming of this our whole lives."

Santana snakes an arm around my waist, "it's a dream come true. Puck isn't going to go Goblin on you and I...did Peter have any girl friends that he didn't eventually fall in love with, put in constant danger, or get them killed?"

"Not cool. Those girls chose him!" I shake my head, "you guys, with great power comes great responsibility."

Santana smiles, "now I have a reason to use that police scanner."

[][][][]

**AN: **I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. I just want to try something new.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Holy Sh... I'm a Superhero

**Rating: **PG (Language)

**Stuff**: I think Quinn has earned the right to be a little arrogant, I mean he is a Superhero. He's gone from scrawny loser to buff hotness. He's earned a day of just thinking he's the shit. But he's still a dork, don't worry, he's not going to get all "I'm the man, suck my d*ck". That's not what Peter Parker is about and that's not what Quinn Evans is about.

[][][][]

I play basketball with Finn on Sundays, we go to the park and play with some kids from the church in town. Finn wants to be a teacher and spends a lot of time with kids and I volunteer there a lot because dad is a pastor. I don't mind being around Finn when it's just us guys, he talks different around and tells me about all his dreams and fears. He's the most normal guy and that's what frustrates me the most. I can't realistically hate him. Here's the thing about Finn fucking Hudson, he is a douche bag that can be really nice and gives the most inspirational speeches I've ever heard but he doesn't seem to think. Not always. Not on a regular basis. But he has these moments when he smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder and says, _'you know what Q? You're awesome and if that's good enough for me then it should be good enough for you.', _I just want to hug him and cry. He doesn't have to be my friend but he is and I want to steal his girlfriend. I'll never have the balls to do it, Spider-Man has morals.

Finn tosses me the ball, "you're getting better. You should join the team one day."

"Shouldn't you be trying to me to play football?"

Finn laughs, "dude, you're only fit enough to be QB and that's my job for life."

"Your job for life huh?" I nudge him with smile, "aim higher."

He smiles, "I'd rather be your quarterback for life then some rich douche on the hill."

"That's a nice thought," I pat him on the face as my dad pulls up, "wanna ride with us?"

"Nah, I'm going to meet some kids at the rec center." He pats the car on the hood, "see you for dinner, papa Russ."

[][][][]

Dance class is always exhausting, at the end I lie off to the side while Brittany teaches the kids. Rachel crawls on my back, lying against me with her face resting on my shoulder blade.

"Hey, Rach."

"Hey, sweaty, what Beatles song are you singing?"

I shrug, "I'll figure it out."

"You need to hurry." She sits up, "walk me home?"

I nod, "sure, Brittany I'm leaving."

"Bye, Quinn!" The girls and Brittany sing-song.

I shake my head and grab my bag then Rachel's walking toward the door, leading her outside. She smiles, linking our arms together. It's nice out, somewhere right between that time before it's cold and snowing constantly and you can walk home in your dancing clothes and not look stupid.

"The girls love you."

I shrug, "they're great."

"The littlest one, Marty, she really likes you." Rachel giggles, "she says you're going to marry her."

"I totally am." I look down at her, "we're going to be together forever."

Rachel starts having a giggle fit, "oh god, you're gonna be so old when she's 18."

"Haven't you seen 'Legends of The Fall'? It'll be fine." I smile, "we'll be happy until my bootlegging gets her shot by crooked cops."

Her laugh is loud and obnoxious, it makes my heart pound continually. I always feel so guilty for having feelings for her and thinking about her the way I do. I always want to kiss her, stroke her hair, and try to make her laugh so I can daydream more about the ways I can make her laugh like that. Sam told me once that if I had made a move on Rachel before Finn she would be my girlfriend instead of his. Finn beat me to the punch.

When we get to her doorstep I follow her inside and sit the bag on the ground. We go up to her room and I stand at the door, looking down at the ground. See, my Sundays are pretty routine, I go to church and then I hangout with the kids and Finn, I go to dance class and Rachel lies on top of me then she wants me to walk her home. Then we get to her house and she changes in front of m because I'm Quinn Lucas Evans, I'm a nonsexual being to all girls.

"Quinn, I'm talking to you."

I nod, "yeah..I heard you but the words...I didn't catch them."

"I asked if you heard from Finn."

"Oh, yeah, he's at the rec center."

I look up, sitting in her computer chair when I realize she's behind the curtain changing. The silhouette of a woman is the sexiest thing in the world, the mystery of it but the clear vision of her curves. It's like she's moving in slow motion to tease me as she bends forward, her back arched, and I want her.

"Quinn, will you bring me a towel?"

"N-no."

She pokes her head out, "quit being a baby, just give me a towel."

I stare down at my pants and stand, holding the bag in front of my body.

"Bye Rachel!"

"Seriously?!"

[][][][]

Puck is one of those people that when he laughs at you all you want to do is punch him in the face and when you try to he'll twist your arm behind your back and laugh. I twist us over and slam on the ground, I'm trying to control my strength and my powers. We've been practicing in Santana's basement, Puck says that just because I'm strong doesn't mean I can't get my ass kicked and he's right. He also keeps laughing at my unfortunate incident with Rachel and the tent I had begun to pitch. When I let him up he runs to tackle me, I shot web toward the ceiling and jump at the same time. Santana laughs when Puck runs into her bookshelf before she jumps on back and wraps her arms around my neck, bring us to the ground.

Santana is quicker than Puck, she's also been in kickboxing and karate since we were kids. She kicks me in the face then cuts a flip, kicking me in the chin.

"Get up, pretty boy." Santana teases, "you can hit me."

I jump up, "I plan on it."

I shoot web at her mouth and she ducks, it hits Puck in the face and he curses as he starts to pull it off. As soon I start laughing, Santana grabs my wrist and flips me over, putting her foot to my throat.

"Wait until you see my costume." She smirks, "all black, leather."

Puck limps over, "I think I'm going to stick to my lab coat."

He puts his glasses on and walks over to the six screen monitor. We've turned Santana's basement into our base of operations because her parents are never home and the door locks. Puck brought his six screen monitor here and all his computer stuff, his dad has been nosing around his room so he doesn't want to keep his files there.

"I used the police scanner and some stuff we stole from the station to build a mainframe around crime." He smirks, "this is better than what Batman has and less expensive," he turns and opens his laptop, "here is where I'm keeping all my research on you. You're stronger than you seem, it's not like the movies or the comic for that matter. Your senses aren't as strong as they could be or as they should be."

I sit down and Santana sits in my lap as Puck rolls his chair over to his bag. He pulls out a file and rolls back in front of us.

"Santana was able to take you down from behind..." Puck leans back, chewing on his pen, "I can't figure it out."

Santana shrugs, "Snixx is a bad bitch."

"But I'm Spider-Man."

Puck leans forward, "yeah but they left out the extra shit. This ain't all action pumped...there's a lot of science to this..."

"When do we start beating up bad guys?" Santana leans against me, "because I'm helping. Puck made me some synthetic web just like in the Amazing Spider-Man."

Puck looks at the screen, "well, I guess we can look for something...go get dressed."

[][][]

Santana looks hot, wearing all leather with her cyclopes style glasses that Puck made for her. They're basically a computer, he can send us coordinates or tips if we get in hot water. We drove to the city, as close to it as he could before scaling to the top of a building and just waiting. Puck's down in the car, scanning and Santana has two fingers against her ear as she looks around.

"This is pretty cool," She looks at me, "you look kinda hot."

I shake my head, "this sucks, you can see everything."

"Just be happy you have a cod piece," She flicks it, "or we'd really be able to see..."

I look at her, "what is it?"

"Gang activity in process." She grins, "four on one, think you can handle it?"

Before I can answer she's jumping down and I follow her, there's something amazing about being in the air that makes the possibility of getting my ass kicked worth it. I can't help but scream and cheer right along Santana until we reach the alley.

"Hey," I walk up, "leave him alone."

"Look at this pussy in the tights."

Santana walks forward, "I want him."

I grab a guy by his wrist and twist his arm behind his back, breaking it as his gun falls to the ground. We are not bullet proof. I run up the wall and kick one of the guys in the ribs. I look toward Santana as she moves effortlessly, throwing punches as kicks so fast that I swear she's more than one person. I shoot web at my second guy, hitting him in the eyes. When I turn to help Santana she has her two webbed together with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Oh, that was too easy."

I high five her, "Sexy super friends save the day."

I throw my elbow back, hitting a guy when he stands, I turn around and make a spider web and toss him into it.

"Freeze!"

"Up we go."

Santana wraps her arms around my neck and I scale up the side of the building quickly. When we reach the roof she gets down and I pull my mask up slowly.

"That was kind of cool."

Santana grins, putting her fingers to her ear, "lets go, they're send people up to the roof."

[][][][]

It's not on the news, there's nothing about it and Santana is just pissed so she's upstairs having sex with Brittany while I'm sitting outside to ignore those sounds. Puck is still in Santana's basement trying to figure things out. My dad pulls up and I jump over the railing with a smile.

"Hey...dad, what's wrong?"

He gets out the car, tears pouring down his face, "son..."

"Daddy...what's..what's going on?"

He walks up to me and wraps me in his arms, "where's your brother and sister?"

[][][]

I watch them cry and I'm too angry to go to them. Three guys broke into my mom's store, she gave them everything they wanted and they killed her. They fucking killed her anyway. I watch my dad sit in the corner, alone, holding her picture close to him. I stand up and go outside, Rachel is standing her yard leaning on the fence and facing our house. I don't want to go to her but my feet take me there anyway. I can't really see because my vision gets blurry every two seconds. I feel like shit because I can't cry. My best friends are in there crying with my family and I haven't even shed one stupid tear.

"I'm sorry, Quinn."

I stare at the moon, leaning my back against the fence, "me too."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." I look at her, "I'm so mad that I can barely see straight."

She places her hand against my cheek, "it'll be okay, Quinn."

My heart pounds, fast then slow, I can feel it in my throat. I feel my face turn red and I'm embarrassed because I want to kiss her now more than ever. Life seems so short and everything feels like it's crashing around and her lips are the key.

She smiles, her lips slightly parted, "you're so obvious."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been staring at my lips." She moves her hand, "I'm going to tell you something then I'll leave you alone."

I nod with my hand firmly placed on the back of my neck as I grin sheepishly, "sure."

"If I didn't love Finn, and I really do, I would probably be your girl." She kisses my chin, "luckily, I'll be your best friend for the rest of our lives."

I smile as she walks into the house, I don't know what happened. I'm not sure if I was just but in the friend zone forever of if I should make her love me...my mom is dead and I'm thinking about getting a girlfriend. Stealing a girlfriend from a dude I hang out with. I know what I really want, I want revenge. I want to find them. They got them on video...gave dad some wanted posters to put up at the post office. I can find them. They're not from Lima, they're definitely city boys. Look toward Rachel's and look at the closed curtains before I scale up the side of my house to my room. I crawl through the window and Santana is zipping up her boots. She turns to me and puts on her visor glasses.

"Coming with me or not?" She throws my mask at me.

I pull it on, "Let's go."

[][][][]

**AN: Last post until I get net again. I'll try to post three chapters every time I get internet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tile: **Holy Sh...I'm a Superhero

**Rating: **PG (Language and violence)

**[][][][]**

It's almost four in the morning when the city is quiet and we stand on the roof looking down at nothing. I pull my mask off as she lifts her visor glasses, we stand together as she tries to even her breathing. I'm bruised, bloody, and Santana has a split lip and a bruise on her cheek. We had to have taken down fifteen shit for brain thugs, none of them the guys from the picture but just as guilty. No criminal in this city will get a moment of peace as long as we're here. I wipe the blood off my lip and Santana wraps her arms around my middle, kissing me on the cheek.

"We'll find them."

I nod, "I know."

"_Snixx and Spider-Man. Come in, Snixx." _

Santana flips the visor back down, "what's up, Professor?"

"_Everything looks pretty quiet. You two need to come back to base."_

"On the way back now." Santana pushes the button and looks at me, "let's go back."

I nod, pulling the mask back on, "Let's do this."

**[][][][]**

The basement is littered with folders and there's a new desk with Spiders in large tanks, separated by glass partitions. Puck has clearly been busy and Santana doesn't look very happy about the state of her room. She pulls off the glasses then takes my mask from me, putting them in the closet as she goes to the bathroom and comes back with the first aid kit.

"Strip, you're still bleeding," She looks at Puck, "you have five minutes to explain why my room looks like this."

Puck smiles, "I've been working with these Spiders, I took some samples from the lab because we have thousands and these were meant to be apart of that super solider plan the CIA had."

He stands up with a vile and walks over the spiders while muttering and Santana glares while stitching up my sides. I hiss, wanting to hit her, the deeper the wound the longer it takes to heel and I got cut pretty bad in our last fight. She sprays and I glare at her as she smiles too sweetly for her as she smacks a bandage on my ribs.

"Dammit!"

Puck looks up, "and this is the result."

"You did it again. You started talking and we have no idea what you're talking about." Santana sighs going to the mirror to clean the wounds on her face, "Sue is going to be pissed."

Puck nods, "Sorry. My DNA is seemingly compatible when I inject the DNA from this spider here, it turns the blood blue. I'm willing to test this on myself as long as one of you stabs me with the antidote if the venom has an adverse effect such as paralysis."

We stare at him and he looks excited and exhausted, this is when I notice his mohawk is gone and his black rimmed glasses versus his usual pair along with red suspenders that hang by his sides. He's jittery and I know he's been working all night, he loves this shit more than he would ever admit.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Puck nods, "yes, it's been tested before. Look, we could be the key to saving the world. Imagine being able to hear a crime and having the speed and or technology to get there. Santana, you hit me in the thigh." He looks toward her, "anywhere else will kill me."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Puck grins as he dumps the spider on his arm, growling at the bite before dumping it off into a jar. He sits there, his fist clenched and sweat starts to cover his face. He looks at us but doesn't say anything as he closes his eyes, cracking his neck as he twisted his head.

"Adverse effects should take place in 5-15 minutes. I may pass out during that time...this spider is different from Quinn's. It will give me the same powers, web shooting and super senses but it would add venom." He swallows, "there's another spider, if it works, Santana could distribute her weight to skim on water."

He passes out, Santana strokes his head in worry and looks at me shaking her head but says nothing. I look in the mirror, spiking my sweat drenched hair up.

"What's wrong with me?"

"What are you talking about?"

I look at her, "why can't I cry? My mom is dead and I can't even cry."

"Quinn," She moves and sits in my lap then wraps her arms around my neck, "you are crying."

I sob against her and she holds me, rubbing the back of my head with her fingers in my hair as she grips.

"It'll be okay, Quinn. We're going to find those dicks and take care of them." Santana kisses my temple, "I promise."

I cling to her, "I hate them so much."

We hold on to each other in silence, waiting for the time to wind down while watching Puck. When he stirs Santana stands up with a needle in her hand as he opens his eyes.

"I don't think I'm paralyzed." He wiggles his feet, "holy shit...I'm not paralyzed." He sits up, "okay, I need to check this out."

Puck is a level of smart that Stan Lee couldn't make up on his best day. He's freaky intelligent, the government has been wanting to hire him since he was twelve and built a laser that actually work and reached some satellite in space. If this works I won't be surprised. I watch him point at the target he set and shot with one wrist as a thick black substance that melts the target.

"Holy shit, I'm a superhero." He covers my mouth with web, "payback."

I shoot him back as I pull the web off, "nice, Professor."

"What about me?" Santana looks eager, "come on, Professor."

Puck grins, "call me, Doc Venom. Don't worry Snixx. I just need to draw blood."

Santana puts her arm out as I curl up in the bed, I need to sleep. I need to sleep. I'm not going to school tomorrow, no one can make me. I watch Puck draw blood from her before she lies down becoming my little spoon as I wrap my arm around her waist.

"Go to sleep, I can take care of this and tomorrow we can inject and boom, science." He looks at me, "we're gonna find those fuckers. We're the sexy super friends."

I smile, "thank you, Doc Venom."

"Yeah, whatever. Maybe I can be Doctor Who..."

**[][][][]**

When I wake up Santana is crawling up the wall and across the ceiling. She looks down at me and grins, continuing to walk around on the ceiling. Puck is curled up at the foot of the bed, sleeping with a smile on his face. Santana drops down, doing a back flip as she landed.

"It worked," She smiles, "we're going to the lake when Puck wakes up. How are you?"

I stand up, "I need to go home..."

"Come on," she throws board shorts at me, "I'll drive you."

We go upstairs and Santana kisses her grandma on the cheek before pulling me outside. Her parents work constantly and her grandma is basically her unnecessary babysitter. She never checks on her and Santana can do whatever she wants. Luckily she's pretty responsible. When we get in the car it's quiet and she's speeding down the road. I look at her and she touches my hair at the stop light, running her fingers over it.

"We're going to be okay."

"I believe you." I look at her, "can you sling web?"

She shakes her head, "no. I can climb on wall and I can hear really far. Oh, I I can jump freaky high. We haven't tried walking on water."

"We should do that later." I place my head on her shoulder, "I love you, you know that?"

Santana pulls into the driveway and kisses the top of my head, "I love you too."

I get out the truck as Brittney runs out and hugs me tightly, talking to me softly while rubbing the back of my head softly and slowly. She lets me go, touching my face to kiss me on the forehead. I watch her get in the car with Santana who blows the horn as she backs out the driveway. I turn and look at the house, Britt said Sam was with Kurt and dad has been at church. I sit in the middle of the driveway and just hang my head down. I feel like the giving up because my mom is gone. She promised she would never leave me. She said that she would always be here.

She use to come home and come to room with hot chocolate so we could talk about our days. We were the closest in the house. We'd stay home some weekends and just watch movies until Sunday night, we'd just sit in my room from Friday to Sunday unless she had to work or something. There's a giant hole in my heart and nothing can fix that. Nothing.

**[][][][]**

"Quinn?"

I look up, "hey, Rachel."

"What are you doing out here? How long have you been out here? Your back is so red."

"What time is it?"

Rachel pulls me up, "well, I'm here so that means school is over."

"Shouldn't you be with Finn?" I pull away from her, "I'm fine."

I sit back down and she sits across from me. I want to scream at her to go away and leave me alone. I want to tell her that she broke my heart on the same day my mother was murdered! I want ask her why I'm not good enough because I don't understand. I want to ask her if she knows what it's like to be me, to walk around and not be noticed. People fucking ignore me or abuse me. Some people think I'm a new student, every semester! No one ever ask Sam who he is, no one asks Britt if she's a new student. No one pushes them around.

"Go away."

"No."

And she doesn't, she sits there and I just look away from her, I want to go look for a fight. I want to go to my mom and hold her. I want to hear her whisper in my ear how I'll find a girl to love me for who I am and that high school is just a blip. I want to hear her tell me that Rachel will see what she's missing one day. I want to hear her laugh at me when I get excited over the new comics that she would hide until my room was cleaned. I feel the tears spill down my face as the memories enter my head when Rachel reaches out I stand up and move away from her.

"Don't touch me..."

"Quinn"

"No, you know what? I can't be your friend. I can't watch you and Finn be in love. I can't watch him flip flop between Mr. Perfect to Captain Asshole every fucking week. I can't hold you while you cry because he forgot something important to you. I can't come hold your hair because he fed you meat. I can't be your ideal boyfriend that you keep in your back fucking pocket until you realize Finn isn't good enough for you! Not now, not ever."

I go in the house and slam the door, I slide down against it and tears pour down my face. I scream at the top of my lung, pulling at my hair.

I look up, "fuck you, man...she was my mom...she was mine!"

**[][][][]**

I walk into school on Tuesday with my hood pulled up and sunglasses on, my eyes are red, and I don't want to look at anyone. No one notices me. No one cares. People hug Britt and they hug Sam. I walk through the crowd unnoticed and I think I like it this way. I prefer it this way. I remember when Kurt's dad had a heart attack and he was just sitting in the library, alone. I walked in there and sat across from him, but I didn't say anything. He said he liked that I didn't sing to him or try to help him, he was just happy that I didn't walk by him.

"Sup fag?"

I keep walking, "not today, Rick."

"You think I care your mom is dead?" He laughs, "bitch would never sell me beer."

I tackle him before I can stop myself and my fist are hitting him in the face, "fuck. You. Fuck. You. SHE WAS MY MOM YOU PIECE OF BACKWOODS SHIT!"

I get pulled up and I start kicking him, hitting his ribs and his wrist -listening to it crack- and I try to kick again but I get pulled back. I jerk away and look at Finn, pushing him away.

"Fuck this." I spit on the floor and walk down the hall, "stay away from me."

**[][][][]**

I didn't get suspended, Karofsky and four others told them what happened and I refused to go home. By the time glee rolls around I'm sitting alone, my knuckles are bruised and bloody and my shirt is covered in blood. I refused to change. I haven't eaten for two days. My hands hurt but they're healing so the blood covers my knuckles and is cracking between my fingers. Santana and Puck walk in and sit with me, well behind me, and they say nothing. When Schue walks in he looks at me, his eyes sad and before he can get any closer I just glare at him.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. If you want the floor it's yours."

I stand, "Why not?"

I walk to the front and stand where Schue usually does and look at everyone, him included. Santana looks at me and she whispers to Puck and I can hear her so clearly, _'he's about to lose it.'_

"I want to thank you, Schue, for always being there right after I get my ass kicked. Always making an excuse for the violent fucks that walk around this school. I want to thank you for expecting me to believe that a fucking song will solve all my problems. That if I sing about it all my problems will melt away."

"Lay off, Mr. Schue. He's just trying to

I glare at him, "NO ONE WANTS TO FUCKING HEAR FROM THE TEACHERS PET!"

Puck gets up and comes over to me and I shake my head so he stops, standing there.

"You need to take a break," Mr. Schue looks at me, "I'm not mad, I understand

I walk over and grab my bag, "fuck your understanding."

Puck walks with him and so does Santana, she puts her arms around my waist and I throw an around her shoulder then I kiss the top of her head. When we get outside we pile into Santana's car and she pulls off.

"That was brilliant." Santana shakes her head, "fucking brilliant."

Puck looks at me, "how long have you been holding that in?"

"Freshman year Mr. Schue caught Karofsky holding my head in the toilet. He told me to comfort him. I was 14, seemed like a good idea. He punched me in the nose." I look out the window, "they only Mr. Schue has ever done is bring together a group of awkward fucking kids to form life long dependencies on one another."

Puck looks at me, "Jesus Christ."

"Exactly."

**[][][][]**

**AN: **Is this a bit darker? Maybe. I'm not sure. Not as funny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tile: **Holy Sh...I'm a Superhero

**Rating: **PG (Language and violence)

**Stuff: **Santana is best friend and has been longer than Puck. She's part of the family because she's with Brittany. She hugs him and she kisses him on the face like she does with Puck. I don't include tons of Brittana scenes here because Brittany isn't a main character in this story. This is a close friendship between three people that have each other when no one else has them. Santana's not going away. Puck's going to be around a lot more, because they're friends. I enjoy writing close affectionate friendships.

**[][][][]**

We go to a pool in an old house covered in ivy with a pool that Puck had filled up, the building is locked up and hidden from view and the outside world. Santana's trying to run across the water and keep her balance but it's not working. She can skid across the water, she can run on her toes and finger tips but she's determined to run on water. She made us leave the pool area because we're being distractions, she's just sick of us laughing at her when she falls face first and goes right under. Puck's showing me around, he wants to move headquarters to this building so we can have a better space to practice and run the operation. It's a huge house that I can't believe belonged to a family, too many rooms and large spaces.

"If I can get electricity in here without getting too much attention we can really do something amazing," He looks at me, "what do you think?"

I smile, "it's amazing. We can probably start cleaning it up."

"That's what I was thinking, it's pretty well maintained because my grandma had hired help."

"So, this is your place?"

He nods, "I inherit it after graduation but we're not suppose to be here. Dad's kind of dick about it. Hey, are you okay? You broke Rick's nose and jaw."

"He called my mom a bitch." I stare at him, "I want to hurt someone so bad that it's scaring me. You know? It feels like the world is crashing down on me and no can hear me screaming."

Puck puts his hand on my shoulder with sad eyes but pulling me into a hug, holding me close to him. He places a hand on the back of my head and I start to cry as he pats me on the back with his other hand. I move away and wipe at my eyes looking up. I shoot web at the ceiling and glide up, hanging upside down and he does the same thing.

"Quinn, that anger you feel and that rage is okay. You need to channel it and use that as strength to save this city and this town. We need a hero and that's you. Yeah, me and Santana have powers now and we're here to help you but it's you." He walks around on the ceiling with his hands and feet.

I start to follow him, "what makes me special?"

"Because you lost your mom and you won't let anyone else feel that pain if you can help it," He jumps down, "you accept power and responsibility, even when you didn't have it."

I jump down, "I love you, Puck."

"Love you too, Spider-Man."

He pats me on the face, harder than necessary, as I follow him out the room and toward the pool where Santana is running on the water. She jumps off the pool and looks at us, bowing with a grin on her face. I shake my head and look at Puck,

"She's going to be dangerous."

Puck laughs, "shit, she was already dangerous. I just gave her a gun."

"Pretty much." I look at my watch, "take me to the funeral home? I need to help dad."

Puck nods and looks through the glass at Santana, "I'll be back."

He speaks normally, soft and she hears him before getting back on the water to practice again.

"Come on."

**[][][][]**

The funeral home is quieter than I expect it to be, dad is wholly useless and I can smell the whiskey on his him. I talk to the funeral director, he's a nice guy that my mom use to babysit and he's not trying to sell me a bunch of shit. The other guy tried to and I almost broke his hand. They're going to cremate her and we're going to spread her ashes and keep some for ourselves, that's what she wanted. She wants to be part of our lives forever and that's exactly what's going to happen.

"Do you have a pastor?"

I nod, "daddy but he won't be able to do it."

"We have a few options for situations such as these."

"No thanks," I smile at him, "I can do it myself. Mom always wanted to be sent off by song."

He nods, "you're a strong kid, Quinn."

"No, I'm not." I look out the window, "my family just needs needs me right now."

He nods, "they're lucky to have you."

When we finish I walk outside, dad is in the car, sitting in the passenger seat, just looking at nothing with they half lidded eyes and and I know he feels lonely and sad and helpless. There's nothing I can do for that, I can just do what he can't. Mom once said that she would hate to die first because she didn't think dad could handle it and she didn't want this to fall on my shoulders. Shit never works out the way you originally intend.

"I'm sorry, son."

I look at him, pulling out the parking lot, "don't worry about it dad."

"I'm failing you." He hiccups, "I'm so sorry."

I don't respond, I just try to get home as quickly as possible, gripping the steering wheel. The ride is quiet and there's this sadness that fills the air and I'd much rather it be tension. I can handle tension. Tension can be confronted and broken. Sadness makes me feel so hopeless and alone. I stop the car in front of the house and look at him as he gets out, stumbles out, and walks to the house. I rest my chin on the steering wheel and look out in front of me and there she is. Again. Rachel is standing in front of her house, looking at me with big sad eyes. I feel so bad for what I said to her but I meant every word. I lean over and open the passenger side door and she hurries over, getting in the car.

"I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." I look at her, "I just want to say sorry. Not for what I said but the way I said it."

She looks at me, "it's okay, Quinn. I'm worried about you. Everyone is worried about you."

"I can tell by the overwhelming concern being bestowed upon me."

Rachel looks frustrated, "how do you expect anyone to be here for you when you won't shut up long enough?"

"Maybe I don't want anyone to care about me." I look out the window, "maybe I'm better off this way."

She opens the door, when Finn's truck pulls up, "I'm not giving up on us."

"There is no us." I get out the car, "your boyfriend is waiting."

She gets out, slamming the car door as she goes over to the truck. I watch Finn's look of confusion as she gets in the truck and slams his door. I walk into the house and close the door behind me. I walk up to Sam's room and get in the bed with him, my head as the foot as he sits against the headboard.

"Hey."

He looks at me, "hey, Superman. How are your hands?"

"Fine." I look at my knuckles, "not much damage."

He smiles, "Britt's been at the dance studio with the doors locked. Dad is drinking again. You're getting into fights and I can't find a reason to leave my room. We're falling apart."

"Hey," I sit up and put my hand on the back of his head, resting my forehead on his, "don't say that. We're going to be okay, I promise."

He starts to cry, "how can you promise that?"

"Just trust me." I hug him close to me, "just trust me."

**[][][][]**

Saturday Morning

I stand in front of a group of people whose faces I can barely register in my head as I hold part of the urn. I swallow trying to think of something to say but nothing comes to mind because I didn't write anything down. I smoothed down my gelled hair, glad Kurt's friend Blaine helped me with it.

"I go to seek the great perhaps," I start off soft, "I can't remember who said that but I remember reading that in a book by John Green and Miles said, 'I don't know where there is but I hope it's beautiful'. Something like that. Mom had that tattooed on her ribs on a scroll that was in a birds mouth. She didn't know who John Green was and insulted when I said she said she got it from the book."

I smile at the memory, blinking away the tears,

"She was just that type of person, she told me when she was 16 she was determined to travel the world and find something magical then she met dad and told me he was her great perhaps then it was Britt, Sam, and me. She said we were her magic." I smile, looking down, "I don't want to spend too much time up here. Mom said she had funerals because people always said too much but not enough that mattered."

I put the urn down on the table beside and clear my throat,

"She said she wanted to fly into Heaven by way of a nice and a song...so, so we're going to do that."

I sit down behind the piano and start to play softly, I can hear Brittney crying and Sam and dad. I look up at Britt clinging to Santana and Kurt holding Sam as he hides his face from the world and dad holding mom's favorite sweater in his arms. I look back down, continuing to play,

"My mom use to sing this to me when I was sad...she sung it to all of us."

When Brittney sobs loudly I close my eyes,

"_I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete. Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on." _I try not to cry but it's hard, "_So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we use to love? Is this the place I've been dreaming of." _

I hear Puck start to sing the chorus with Finn and I'm thankful because I let out this broken sob that just shatters me. I listen to my glee club sing and I watch them stand up and I play harder trying to make the tears stop but it's pointless and I know this. I close my eyes tightly.

"_Ah-ah-ah...this could be the end of everything...ahhh." _

I stop trying to sing as I finally break down, my fingers moving over the ivory and I hear Rachel and she's beautiful, she sounds so perfect.

"_Somewhere only we know..." _

**[][][][]**

There are so many people in the house so I went on the roof to smoke one of my mom's cigarettes, I use to steal them when I was 13 and she caught me and punished me. She even laughed at me, her smile was so bright and perfect.

"Oh God, it is so hard to get up here. How do you do it?"

I smirk, "I'm part Spider."

"Are you okay?" Rachel sits beside me, "that was dumb."

I look at her, "I feel better."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Please don't."

She puts her arm around me and I place my head against her shoulder, closing my eyes as she puts her other arm around my neck, rubbing the back of my head softly. I close my eyes and I just want to stay like this forever. I want to stay right here, in her arms, I want to wake up in her arms. I rest my face against her shoulder.

"You sounded amazing, Quinn." She speaks softly, "she would have been so proud of you."

"You guys did great too, especially you."

She sighs contently, "thank you."

"Rachel," I look at her.

She looks at me, "what?"

I kiss her, I have to. Life is too short. If I die I need to know what her lips feel like. When she kisses me back, I put my arms around her waist and her fingers lock behind my neck. I breath out against her lips and she presses hers back to mine.

"Oh God..." She moves back, "oh God..."

"I'm not sorry..."

She stands up, "just...just..."

She looks around, stops on my window and crawls through it. I watch her run out my room and I stand up waiting and she pulls Finn out the house with her and they get in his truck. He pulls off and I sit back down. She kissed me back.

**[][][][]**

"She kissed you back?"

I nod, pulling my mask on, "she did."

"Wow," Puck pulls down his Venom mask -courtesy of Santana and her freaky ability to find things-, "I know it."

Santana drops her glasses, locking them in, "you owe me twenty bucks."

"You guys bet on this?"

They nod, Santana presses her fingers to her ear as she stares around the city, I can hear the scanner running. We're back out trying to find them , Puck modified Santana's glasses so pictures of criminal suspects will flash before her eyes. He's too damn smart for his own good. She drops her fingers and looks at me.

"I can see them on the NYPD camera...5 miles North."

I clap my hands, "let's go. Want to get on my back?"

"I have enough web right now."

I nod as we start to run across the roof then jump off and swing our way toward them, Santana leading us. There is a rage building up inside of me and I want to destroy them. When we get there, they're trying to steal a car and no one is stopping them. I jump down and kick him in the face.

"Hey, nice mullet." I down a road house kick to his face, "you killed Judy Evans." I kick him again, "didn't you?!"

He put his hands up, "what the hell are you talking about? That bitch

I cut him off with a powerful punch to the face and I hear a crack. I shoot him with the web to tie him up as Santana and Puck get the other two guys. I web them together, ignoring the people now filming us and the cops watching in awe.

"Holy shit...is this real..freeze!"

I put my hand and shoot toward the build as Puck follows suit, and Santana takes this as her chance to jump up and crawl up the building and she can jump really high. She looks at me when we reach the roof.

"Jumping spider."

"Nice."

**[][][][]**

Everyone is talking about it on Monday, showing off the videos on their phones and debating whether it was real or not. I think it's funny. So does Santana and Puck keeps doing his Puck thing, jumping at anyone who tries to show him -startling a few kids to the point of falling down. I open my locker and throw my books in and my hat then close it, Rachel's standing there.

"You dyed your hair..."

I run my fingers over my darker locks, "yeah..."

"You look nice."

I lean on the locker, "Thank you."

"That's not why I'm here. Don't smile at me." She doesn't sound like she means it especially with the blush on her cheeks, "you can't kiss me again. Ever."

"You kissed me back," I whisper it, "you like me."

She shakes her head, "be that as it may, I love Finn."

"You're use to Finn." I step closer, "Finn thinks you two are endgame but that's me and you."

She stares at me and I have rendered Rachel Barbara Berry speechless for the first time in my life.

"Quinn, please."

I nod, "no, I get it. You don't want to be that girl and I respect that and your choices 100%. I needed to kiss you because I couldn't bare the thought that one day I could die and never know what it's like to kiss the girl I've been in love with since I was nine years old. And I am sorry for doing that, it was selfish."

She still says nothing and I'm not sure what to do but the hall is clearing and I want to kiss her again so I take a step back and smile, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Forgive me?"

Finn walks up, throwing his arm around Rachel, "hey babe, come on. We're going to be late. Hey Q, looking good."

I smile as he leads Rachel away and I watch them. I need her to look back. If she doesn't I'll move on and find someone else but if she does, game on. As they get closer to the end of the hall to hit that corner she looks back at me biting her bottom lip.

Game on.

**[][][][]**

**AN: **Faberry is a work in progress but remember, it is endgame here. The interactions will start to happen more. Promise.

Glad someone enjoys the closeness of Quinn and Santana.


End file.
